


A Songstresses Best Friend

by BurninRascal



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Knotting, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Dog, Other, Voyeurism, accidental anal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurninRascal/pseuds/BurninRascal
Summary: Dorothea walks through life searching for her destined partner, only to find them in the most unexpected of places.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Monastery Dogs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. New Friends

Dorothea Arnault could be called many things. Beautiful. Charming. Shrewd. Empathetic. A love sick fool? Maybe. The emerald eyed beauty didn’t come to the monastery for the reasons most others did. Increasing ones military prowess or forging political connections weren’t things she was interested in. No. She was here looking for love. Someone who could take care of her and keep her happy until the day she would die.

As Dorothea stepped out of the bath and prepared for the day ahead, she went through all of her potential suitors in her mind. Most of the standard knights were out of the question. It was obvious they were only interested in her for purely superficial reasons. The male students that were enrolled alongside her didn’t fare much better. Some fell into the same category as the knights. Others irritated her to no end. 

Her thoughts halted momentarily as she went to pull on her clothes, however something made her freeze. Among her belongings were her cadet uniform, boots, and signature cap. What was missing were her lower undergarments. How had she missed that? Dorothea cursed as she remembered that she had forgotten to have her used clothes washed, leaving her without any spare panties.

Well, her skirt was long enough that no one would see anything they weren’t supposed to. The girl sighed before quickly getting dressed. Ensuring that everything was in place, minus her underwear, she stepped out of the baths and flinched as a breeze hit her full force. Quickly, she pulled her hands down to stop her skirt from blowing upwards.

“Honestly, just my luck.” Dorothea huffed, straightening her clothes out before beginning her walk to join her class.

As she walked, her previous thought process continued though this time focused on her feminine cohorts. Ingrid was someone she found very interesting. But the girl didn’t seem to be inclined in that way. Petra was a real sweetheart. Maybe there was potential there? Then of course there was Edie. Perhaps some might say she was over reaching or that it could never happen because of her social status, or lack thereof. The future emperor didn’t seem to care about such things however, and even seemed to despise a lot of it. Those qualities immediately drew the songstress towards her. Edie even seemed intrigued by the idea of the two of them becoming something. And yet, the mind of the princess seemed to be in many places at once. Such are the burdens of being the future leader of a nation. Where would she fall in that equation?

As Dorothea neared the Black Eagles classroom, her thoughts turned to their mysterious Professor. Attractive. Simple. Didn’t care for social status. Or was ignorant of them. But frustratingly hard to read. Besides that, there seemed to be a special bond forming between them and Edie. 

“It seems everyone is finding their special someone except for me” Dorothea muttered. She was standing before the classroom doors now. Letting out a long suffering sigh, Dorothea put on her usual charming demeanour. No time to mope, she had to focus on her studies or risk Byleth’s ‘intensive training’ again after sleeping in class one time.

* * *

“Say Dorothea, I couldn't help but notice you seemed… distressed today. Is everything alright?”

The songstress looked at the inquirer before resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Ferdinand. The boy who looked at her with distaste when they were younger. Did he remember? Or was she that unremarkable back then. Was his concern genuine? Or was he simply doing his ‘nobley’ duty of looking after commoners. Either way, class had sapped what energy she had left to properly deal with his antics.

“Not now Feride,” Dorothea bit out, a slight edge to her tone. “I’m too tired to deal with you.”

Ferdinand grimaced at her words before putting his hands up in defeat and skulking away. Linhardt who was shockingly awake and witnessed the encounter made his way towards her. 

“Is something wrong Lin?” Dorothea asked.

The green haired youth assessed her countenance for a moment before seemingly coming to a conclusion. “You need a nap.” 

“Uh… Excuse me Lin?” Dorothea quirks her head to the side.

“I find that when I'm in a bad mood or if things are bothering me, a good nap helps a great deal” Linhardt elaborates.

Dorothea sighs in exasperation at her friend's advice. “Lin, your answer to everything is to take a nap”.

Linhardt chuckles for a moment before saying, “Too true, but it might work for you too Dorothea. Just give it a try. There is a nice spot on the northeast end of the monastery. Secluded enough to not be bothered and with some shade. The weather is nice out today too, perfect napping weather.”

“Is there a specific spot you had in mind?” She asked skeptically.

“Yes. Look for the largest tree in the area and that would be it” He answered. Right after saying that, Linhardt simply walked away. “Probably to go nap somewhere else” Dorothea thought. She still didn’t exactly think it would help her morose feelings, but it couldn't hurt.

Deciding to give it a shot, Dorothea made her way to the northeast end of the monastery. Along the way she fought off flirting attempts by students who eyed her hungrily, not in the mood to deal with them. A calm breeze rustled the leaves in her path. The temperature was warm but not uncomfortable. Maybe Linhardt was on to something, her nerves were already being soothed. That nap was looking more appealing by the second.

After several minutes of walking, she made it to the section of the monastery she was looking for. Scanning the area, Dorothea quickly found the large tree. It was tucked away at the very corner of the fortress overlooking the mountains and terrain below. 

The songstress was broken of her reverie by rustling sound and heavy panting coming from behind some bushes. Curious, she went to check what the ruckus was before she stopped and froze on the spot at what she saw.

There was a large brown dog that was on top of another smaller white dog, attempting to thrust. The white dog didn’t seem interested however and moved away. 

Dorothea felt pity as she looked at the spurned dog. ”Looks like i'm not the only one around here that is-Oh!”

Immediately her cheeks burned from embarrassment as she got an eyeful of the brown dogs member. Red and oddly shaped. And big. VERY big. Contrary to what some might think, the songstress wasn’t too experienced when it came to sex. She’d only shared a bed with one woman and 2 men in her life. And of those men, neither were as lengthy or as thick as the member she was currently ogling. Neither did they have that strange growth at the base. What was that for?

'What am I thinking?! That's a dog!' Dorothea internally screeched as her brain finally righted itself.

Quickly she turned away, though her face was still red, and briskly made her way to her original destination. There was a small alcove at the base of the tree facing towards the scenic view. It looked well worn, likely from Linhardt repeatedly napping here. Glancing behind, Dorothea noticed that the spot was angled in such a way that no one walking around the monastery would notice her there. No one to bother her rest.

“Lin sure does know how to pick his spots” Dorothea mumbled, still unsettled by what she had seen, as she settled into the alcove and laid her head against the tree. This place really was nice. It was easy to see how one could fall asleep here, even someone not as narcoleptic as Linhardt.

“Is it truly hopeless for me?” Dorothea whispered as she felt herself succumbing to her tiredness.

Her eyelids drooped and her body relaxed against the tree as sleep began to take her. Just before the emerald eyed beauty fell under, she heard something shifting towards her resting spot…

* * *

Dorothea was extremely thankful for the secluded area she was resting in, as she whimpered underneath her lover's touch. The girl didn’t know where she was but one thing was for sure. It was a dream. If nothing else then because of the fact that the individual in between her legs was shapeless. Or blurry? What she did know was that there was a tongue lapping at her pussy that was quickly becoming sopping wet.

Getting a better bearing as to her surroundings, it became even more obvious she was dreaming. They were in a seemingly endless field with nothing else around save for them. The other thing she noticed was her completely bare form. Everything from her large tits, her crotch and her painted toes were exposed and free for anyone to see.

Well, if this was a dream, then there was no good reason why she shouldn’t indulge. After the deary thoughts that had been plaguing her today, she could do with a little unwinding. Even if in dream form. At least no one could judge her here.

“Mmm” Dorothea moaned as that tongue brushed against her clit. She still couldn’t see them at all. Maybe if she could touch them, they would become clear to her. Reaching a dainty hand out, Dorothea attempted to touch her supposed lover only for her hand to go through the figure.

The songstress frowned as she realized the symbolism. She suddenly let out a mirthless laugh into the empty fields.

“Right. You’re all alone and this is just a dream, idiot. Who are you trying to hold onto?”

Dorothea quickly ran away from those thoughts and decided to focus on the pleasure being offered by this… phantom. Their tongue seemed long and wide. Whoever this was definitely had an abnormal anatomy. What's more, they were licking at her with reckless abandon. No real technique or strategy to be found.

Either way, she bucked her hips in time with the licks, looking for more stimulation. To further her own pleasure Dorothea took her hand down and began rubbing at her clit in quick motions. The tongue would lap over her fingers and clit making a truly messy ordeal.

As her right hand worked down there, she used her left to grope her breasts. Squeezing them and pinching at her nipples. Grabbing at her left breast and holding up upwards as much as possible, she forced her head downwards to suck on her nipple. All the while her partner continued their frenetic licking. The nerves being overloaded in her erogenous zones was too much. Dorothea could feel it. That explosion that occurred in her core after enough stimulation. 

Dorothea groaned as she nibbled the nipple in her mouth before letting it go and moving her hands to grasp the foliage surrounding them. Her breathing was getting ragged and all thoughts of her love life were completely gone as she basked in the pleasure she was given. It was when the phantom brushed their tongue against her clit repeatedly that she reached her peak. 

The emerald eyed beauty let out a strangled cry as her vision went white…

When Dorothea recovered her bearing she remembered where she was. Napping while leaning against a tree in a secluded corner of the monastery. The teen jolted in shock when a strangely familiar tongue licked at her netherregions. Finally looking down the girl paled at what was happening.

That brown dog from earlier was in between her legs, licking away at her bare cunt. Even now while she was frozen in shock he was licking. She despised the shudder that went through her body as his tongue went over her slit. She despised the fact that despite how wrong this, how immoral this was, it felt amazing. Surely if the goddess that she didn’t necessarily believe in was watching, she’d be casted into the pits of flames.

Her hand, which had been squeezing her own breast, deftly moved to push him away. The dog merely looked at her before trying to dive back in to taste her sweet honey that had been overflowing just a moment ago.

“N-no! S-stay back!” Dorothea cried as she stood up ramrod straight with her back against the tree. The shaken teen darted her eyes about, scanning the walkways and hoping beyond hope that no one saw or heard any of that. Or any of what had apparently happened while she was asleep.

Movement in front of her brought Dorothea’s attention back to the dog. Not even hesitating, she quickly sprinted away while hoping he wouldn’t follow. To her horror, he was running after her. Looking ahead she saw a large crowd of people going to and fro. 

None of them were paying attention until the embarrassed teen barrelled her way through. She heard shouting and people hurling curses her way but didn't pay it any mind. All that mattered was getting away from that dog.

As she neared the area where her dorm room was, she looked behind again and thankfully she had lost the canine. Quickly escaping into her room Dorothea slammed the door shut before leaning her back against it and collapsing to the floor. What had just happened. Did she really just come in her sleep and dream while a dog lapped at her pussy? Had she really enjoyed it?

“N-no! If I had known… I would have hit it with thoron or something…” Dorothea whimpered. She grimaced as she felt the moist mess that was her crotch rubbing and wetting her inner thighs. It seemed she would need to bathe again. To wash away this mess, and any memory of what happened.

That’s what the songstress told herself. And yet when she returned to her dorm freshly bathed, that night she dreamt of her phantom yet again. Although this time he now had a form. A very canine form.

* * *

It’s been a week since the ‘incident’. Thankfully no one knew hide nor hair of anything that happened with the brown dog that she has since learned has a name. Angus. She had discovered it one day when she was walking towards the market and noticed the tormentor of her dreams for the past several days was obediently sitting down in front of some knight who addressed him as such.

Dorothea returned to class as usual, studied and excelled in her magics, socialized with her peers. As far as everyone was concerned the songstress was her usual self. Everyone that is except for the imperial princess and their Professor. Figures. The only people that noticed something amiss with her was someone who seemed to always wear a mask herself, and someone who seemed to see and dissect every bit of your soul. Thankfully neither of them had confronted her yet about her ‘issues’.

Unfortunately things weren’t great. Not at all. Every day for the past week Dorothea had been plagued by dreams of… him. It started off innocent enough the first night. Walking through that never ending field with Angus by her side. Rolling around in the grass with him. Playing with him. However, things quickly escalated from that first night onwards. Then she dreamt of being completely bare in front of him. Being in the same position as that white dog from the first time she saw him. Angus climbing on top before plunging his… thing inside. 

The look of utter ecstasy on her face in those dreams perplexed and appalled her. She was a human being and he was a dog. They weren’t supposed to do such things. It was unnatural. It was unthinkable. 

And yet she woke up every morning with an insatiable ache in between her legs that she masterbated away to avoid drawing unwanted attention. She thought of Petra. Of Edie’s cute self. Even their Professor. Thinking about anything BUT Angus.

That was made difficult by the fact that he seemed to be everywhere she went. Near her dorm when she’d leave for class. In the courtyard after class was over. Out in the markets or the town down the path leading into the fortress. Was he following her? Had she imprinted on him somehow? Or was it her scent?

All of this led to her current situation. It was late in the day and they had a mission tomorrow. Probably something to do with the strange happenings around the Garegg Mach. Professor Byleth had once said: 'Being distracted in the field can and will lead to death. Either of yourself or one of your comrades'. And the past week had taken its toll.

Sexually frustrated from her taboo erotic dreams. Vexed by Angus’ constant presence in dreams and reality. And now the decision she was unbelievably deliberating. Maybe if she allowed it once it would all stop. He’d get what he seemingly wants. And her body and mind would finally be able to realize how wrong it all was and never do or think about it again. Dorothea would be thankful then, as with every passing day these immoral fantasies took up more and more of her thoughts until she got to this point of deciding the unthinkable.

The emerald eyed beauty sat at her desk in her dorm until night finally fell over the academy before she finally stood up, decision made. Her toned legs wobbled slightly from nervousness as she made her way outside where sure enough, there he was. At the wall opposite of the dorms lay Angus. Who promptly picked his head up and regarded her with interest.

Dorothea blushed profusely as she made a motion with her hand to beckon the canine over. The large dog made his way into her feminine room and sat down near her bed as she promptly shut her door, locked it, and cast a spell to muffle all noise from her room.

The songstress resembled a tomato as she didn’t hesitate to disrobe, tossing her clothing in every direction before finally appearing fully nude before Angus. It wasn’t likey that he appreciated her erotic body but it didn’t matter as it was more for her comfort anyways.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and watched as the dog padded over so that he was facing her, the two locking eyes. Dorothea kept her eyes on his as she tried to gather enough resolve to get it over with. To let this dog have his way with her. After a minute of silence Dorothea leaned back, her large tits flattening and moving to either side of her torso, as she spread her legs wide and gave Angus a full view of her flower.

Perfectly shaped with a rosy color from arousal. A small patch of trimmed brunette hair above her clit. Any man would go insane at the gorgeous sight. But Angus wasn’t any man. He wasn’t a man at all. Instead, the dog merely moved forward and stuck his leather tongue out, running it from the bottom of Dorothea’s pussy to the top.

The brunette shuddered as the sensation of his tongue ran her over. She had dreamed of this and even experienced it once before, albeit in a strange way. But to be here now of her own volition made it feel all the more erotic and arousing. Doing such a dirty and taboo thing in a religious place such as this sent a thrill down her spine.

The dog continued licking away at her cunt, tasting her rapidly developing honey while his human lover mimicked her motions from her first encounter with him. Sucking on her real nipples while rubbing at her clit in time with his tonguing.

The two newfound partners continued their actions for minutes before Dorothea felt that sensation again. The explosion that was coming. Her orgasm. 

Her hand shot out and she gently grabbed the top of his head, angling it upwards so that he would primarily lap at her clit.

She gasped loudly and was thankful of her precautions as the bundle of nerves was stimulated by the leathery warm tongue. The songstress threw her head back and moaned as within seconds her pussy started clenching hard. Dorothea’s legs trembled as her body was still being rocked by that amazing feeling, all the while Angus continued his ministrations now that her honey was overflowing.

Gathering enough strength to move her limbs, the brunette gently pushed Angus away with her dainty foot before laying down on her bed fully to catch her breath. Her chest was still heaving as she finally came down from her high that lasted longer than she would've thought. That, combined with how quickly the dog made her cum, caused the satisfied teen to realize she wanted this more than wanted to admit.

A few moments passed in her recovery before Dorothea glanced over at Angus who was simply standing there watching her. Looking towards his crotch caused Dorothea’s already beat red cheeks to flush into a darker shade of red. Because there it was. His… cock. Although it wasn't as big as it was the first time she'd seen it, there it was. 

Her body already felt molten hot but looking at his member somehow turned it up another notch. Dorothea sat up and wondered how best to go about finishing their little tryst. Her mind went back to that white dog before finding her answer.

Quickly she shuffled on her bed until her ass was facing her partner. Spreading her legs wide and arching her back while keeping her chest flat on the bed. It hit Dorothea then that she had been in the appt named 'doggystyle' position once before with her second man.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the brunette looked back at her lover who was watching intently before inviting him to join her on the bed with an amorous look. Angus somehow understood her signal and quickly lept onto the mattress and began sniffing at her messy cunt. However, his intentions were stopped by the songstress.

"Heh. We already did that Angus. It's time we get to the best part don't you think?" She cooed. 

For emphasis she waggled her ass before taking in a sharp breath as he mounted her in record time. This was it. In mere moments he was going to be inside her. All sense of proprietary and morality was gone from the girl who now only wanted to be fucked by the stud on top of her.

Dorothea's heartbeat quickened as he started thrusting. His cock seemed to be leaking precum that was lathering up her already wet pussy as he kept missing the target. After several moments of his failed attempts at penetration, Dorothea finally reached her hand around and grasped the red member and pulled it where it needed to be. 

A loud feminine moan reverberated through the room as the canine rod finally pushed its way into her soaked cunt. Dorothea's eyes went wide as Angus quickly got to work, jabbing his cock in and out like it was the last fuck of his life. Now realizing he had complete control the brunette splayed her arms out in front of her and clutched the bedsheets to hold on for dear life.

The next minute was spent with the large dog hammering her cunt without a care of anything else while she screamed in pleasure as his cock grew in size with seemingly every thrust. Every time his doggy cock went in and came out it seemed like it got bigger and bigger until she noticed something else started growing. A roundish shaped growth was penetrating her now as well. It was small but was quickly growing in size and she screamed at the rapturous feeling overcoming her body as his impressive cock fucked her without mercy and her sensitive stiff nipples grinded along her bed sheet with every rut.

Dorothea's breathing grew ragged as the growth seemingly got to its full size and entrapped the large thick cock inside her if the immense pressure she felt at the inside of her entrance was anything to go by. Even so, Angus continued his rutting as much as he could, causing the girl to yelp as the tip of his cock rubbed against her cervix with each one. Having this impossibly large cock inside drove her insane as she quickly reached underneath her body and took to rubbing her clit.

With his fully sized cock and knot inside and her hand on her clit, Dorothea induced the most mind shattering orgasm she ever had or ever would. Her elegant toes curled and her eyes screwed shut as a massive torrent of liquid spurted out from around her plugged up hole. Dorothea had never squirted before, didn't think she could but was doing so now. The unabashed and ear shattering shriek that tore it's way out of her mouth might've shattered windows if her spell wasn't active.

Taking in heaving gasping breaths after her climax, Dorothea could only distantly notice Angus had moved and was now pressing his rear end against hers. Though his great organ was still embedded inside her.

It had been several minutes stuck in this position with neither partner moving when Dorothea finally tried to maneuver around to see what exactly was happening. The tug and the slight pain from it caused her to yelp and move back to how she was before. 

"Your base is still big huh? I guess we're stuck like this until you get smaller then" she airily remarked. 

Dorothea took to tracing circles around her clit as she waited to be released, mewling every other circle. Who could have known you could feel so full? And not just because of the huge cock stuffing her, but the large pool of canine cum that had been deposited inside too.

Twenty minutes later the knot finally softened enough and the brown dog pulled out of her. Dorothea let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as it did so. A large amount of fluid quickly leaked out of her gaping sex and created a puddle on the bed sheet that quickly absorbed it.

The songstress let out an annoyed huff at that before tentatively turning and checking on her newfound beloved. Emerald eyes quickly locked onto the large red dick that Angus was licking. Seeing it up close now shocked her that her body was capable of taking such a thing. Including the somewhat deflated knot it was easily eleven inches in length. No wonder it reached her deepest place.

"Hey, let me take care of that for you" Dorothea said as she laid on her back and moved underneath him.

The large red prick was now dangling directly in front of her face. She licked her plump luscious lips before grabbing the member at the base and moving her mouth towards the tip. The skilled tongue of the songstress flicked over the member and her eyes widened at the odd taste. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t great either. 

Dorothea wrapped her lips around the tip, gently sucking to coax more of his cum out for an extended taste before beginning to take more of the hard cock. Around the halfway point she started to gag slightly as the red rocket hit the back of her throat. Just as she began pulling back, Angus thrust forwards and hit the back of her throat again and made her gag. The horny dog wasn’t finished yet and continued its motions, the meaty cock causing the mage to become dizzy from the arousal of having her face be used by a mere beast.

Dainty hands clutched the dogs muscular thighs as to steady herself and keep him from forcing too much into her mouth. She was nowhere near ready enough to take it all yet. His kont grew to its full size again and this time she finally got to see it in all its glory. 'By the goddess!' She thought 'How did that thing fit inside me! It’s fucking huge!'

The dog seemingly reached its climax a second time as she could feel the cock in her mouth pulsating stronger than before and large amounts of his canine cum coated everything it could. The roof of her mouth, back of her throat, her teeth, and the entirety of her tongue was left completely sprayed with his spunk. His ejeaulation went on long enough that her mouth became full and Dorothea had to swallow it all down before taking in another mouthful.

Seven large gulps later and her canine lover finally softened considerably and pulled out of her mouth to lay at the foot of her bed, seemingly ready to sleep. Dorothea clicked her tongue at that typical male behavior before finally laying down on her cum covered bed and letting her exhausted body take her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Many weeks had passed since Dorothea and Angus had made love in her room and things around the monastery were getting more and more dangerous with every passing week. Not that she concerned herself too much with that. After All that was Edie’s job, as well as their Professor and those above them. 

For now she focused and what she could control, namely which one of her new friends would plow her tonight. The last weeks were spent getting ‘acquainted’ with the local dogs that hung around the monastery. Perhaps she had become tainted in the eyes of some, but that didn’t matter to her. Dogs were forever loyal and these ones had become her guardians and companions who would shoo away any persons that would bother their lover.

As Dorothea did her rounds around the academy she spotted a head of white and teal conversing near the pond. She strolled over, companions in tow, to greet her two friends.

“Hey Professor! Hey Edie!” She chirped, lively as ever.

The princess and professor duo simultaneously turned and their eyes went wide at the large entourage of dogs that was behind the beautiful brunette. Edelgard opened her mouth to speak but no words accompanied the action.

“Dorothea… what is this?” Byleth was surprisingly the one to ask.

“Oh you know me! Spreading love wherever I go! It seems these guys got a little attached” Dorothea said before chuckling at her own private joke. 'Oh they get attached to me alright.'

“So I see. I had noticed the strays here had taken to following you around. I didn’t anticipate this many however.” Said the princess as she looked over at the fifteen dogs of various sizes and breeds who were surrounding her friend.

Hearing that, Dorothea looked around at all of her lovers before smiling fondly at them all. She also didn’t think she’d ever be in this position either but she wasn’t complaining. Perhaps there were more in town she could add to her little growing family that would watch and care for her.

“Well you know what they say, the more the merrier!”


	2. Induction

Movement and scratching disturbed what was a quiet Sunday morning in bed. Dorothea shifted in her bed and began to resettle into her slumber when they struck again. Finally turning to see the offender of those noises she saw Angus, the leader of her little pack, scratching at the door and glancing at her in turn.

“Well so much for sleeping in…” She grumbled, as the groggy beauty moved to let him out of her room. As soon as the door cracked open a rush of cold air greeted her barely clothed form making her shiver, given her skimpy nightwear, and as soon as Angus rushed out to take care of his business she shut the door with haste. It was typical fall weather, with the winter soon upon them. In a few weeks their class was going to participate in The Battle of Eagle and Lion.

Any tiredness she felt before was completely gone now much to her annoyance, so Dorothea moved to begin her day by making herself presentable before going to the baths. Stepping around some of her lovers laying around on the floor and getting to the drawers and rifling through some clean clothes for the day she was jolted when a black canine, a recent addition to her pack, nudged her ankle with his snout.

“Hmm? What's wrong Ness? Are you hungry?” Dorothea asked as the dog in question whined.

Ness answered her query by jumping onto her bed. The brunette understood what he wanted now as her boys had come to a mutual understanding as to what ‘the signal” was.

“Honestly… Some of you are insatiable sometimes,” She sounded annoyed but her tone was belied by the smug smirk she wore, “but if you need it that badly i’m happy to help!”

As she made her way towards the bed, Dorothea suddenly remembered that she had planned a girls day out in town with the rest of the eaglettes. The brunette regarded her newest lover as she sat on the edge of the bed and wondered how quickly she could finish him off and meet with her friends. 

Would they be able to go all the way? Probably not. It would take too long and would arouse unwanted questions if she was late to her own gathering. 

“We’ll have to make this quick, lie down on your back.” The songstress ordered as she felt her face begin to heat up. 

Ness readily complied and as soon as his crotch was exposed, Dorothea reached for the fleshy skin where his cock would soon unsheath itself and began stroking in a smooth and well practiced manner. It didn’t take long before the red tip made itself known and for a pair of supple lips wrapped themselves around the small appendage.

As the beautiful young woman bobbed her head up and down on his growing cock her chin would occasionally nestle on his furry sack, feeling the cum filled balls within. She brought him to his full size, seven inches in length, rather quickly and slipped a hand down to stick two fingers inside her own cunt while the other gripped the underside of his quickly growing knot.

The dog was beginning to pant heavily now as Dorothea popped the canine cock out of her mouth and ran her tongue along one side before doing the same for the other. Their eyes met and her cheeks felt red hot at the eye contact. She kissed the knot before moving down to take both of his cum heavy balls into her mouth and suckled them while her hand moved to gently tug at the red organ.

The hand she was using was quickly covered in his cum and her own saliva but it mattered little to the songstress as she released his balls and deftly moved to claim his member with her mouth again. As Dorothea restarted her sucking she wondered how much of it she could take down her throat. Ness wasn’t overly thick and looking at his knot she realized it wasn’t entirely too large either. 

Then again Angus, who was her usual partner, was uncommonly large. Having a thick and long cock as well as a massive knot that was the same size as an orange. When she performed oral sex on him the most she could take was just past the midway point before her gag reflex kicked in. Perhaps this would be a decent way to practice in suppressing it.

Resolved, Dorothea pulled back and stared at the cock in her hands with fiery determination. Taking a deep breath, the brunette took the rod in her mouth again and moved downwards until the appendage hit her tonsils and she gagged. A noise of frustration reverberated around the canine member as she focused fiercely on her self imposed task.

Inhaling oxygen through her nose, the teen pushed forwards and forced the cock an inch down her throat before choking at the intrusion. Her eyes were watering but she continued on, taking another inch after another while the gagging noises got loud enough to startle some of the other canines in the room as they turned their attention to the scene before them.

Finally Dorothea felt the fleshy knot brush against her lips while her nose was pressing onto Ness’ belly. The feeling of accomplishment didn’t last long as the sudden urge to vomit hit her full force and she pulled back with an audible _‘shulk’_ until the cock was completely out.

It took half a minute of ragged breathing and dry heaving before the girl managed to compose herself. Glancing at Ness, she felt irked that he simply seemed to be having the time of his life while she was struggling. This is a situation where a man or woman might’ve offered her comfort, but there was no going now. Not that she wanted to anyways.

‘You made your way into this prestigious academy from nothing, Dorothea! This is nothing!’ The emerald eyed teen pumped herself up before moving to complete her mission of suppressing her gag reflex.

The bell began tolling in the distance, marking the beginning of a new hour as Dorothea finally left her room with a triumphant smirk on her face. It had taken nearly twenty full minutes of forcing herself down to the knot before she finally felt herself begin to gag less. Ness plodded out onto the cobblestone street outside of the dorm looking like the most pleased creature in existence. Given that he just received a half hour worth of oral sex by a gorgeous woman most would die to receive affection from, that wasn’t surprising in the least.

Walking towards the baths, Dorothea felt the presence of all her lovers following her as usual. Clicking her tongue in disapproval she rounded on them before using her commanding tone, “Now now you guys, I need some alone time,” she said and as some of her boys whined, added “Look.. just hand around the monastery or something. I’ll treat you all to some choice cut meats later!”

That seemed to mollify them as the dogs scattered in every direction. As much as she adored them and knew they wouldn’t judge her no matter what, they quite literally followed her everywhere. Even into battle when the Black Eagles were sent on missions or when Professor Byleth decided to ‘train’ them by using random bandits as fodder.

As such, she had gained the embarrassing moniker: _Dorothea, The Canine Master_. When she had first heard it, her face had immediately caught fire. Especially since the student body didn’t know the half of it. Edie had even gone as far as to commission special armor for what she had considered ‘war dogs’. And when her lovers wore it in battle they definitely fit that description. Frothing at the mouth and tearing apart any foes who dared to threaten the mage that was their human lover.

“Ugh… That’s SO embarrassing!” Dorothea sighed before getting the feeling she was being watched.

Turning in the direction she felt it was coming from, Dorothea gasped as she saw Marianne of all people watching her with a strange expression on her face, which was beet red. Her brows were furrowed as she seemed like she was struggling to comprehend a difficult subject.

Noticing that she had been caught, Marianne swiftly turned and escaped around the edge of the building, leaving a dumbfounded Dorothea standing outside of the baths. What was that about? Did she not clean herself enough before leaving her room? A quick check of her appearance nixed that idea. Did she… know?

The brunette suddenly felt all the blood in her face drain as the thought of someone knowing of her activities made itself known. She wasn’t ashamed at this point, but was fully aware of how taboo what she was doing would be to other people. And she had no way of knowing what would happen to her if people found out. Would the Archbishop execute her for blasphemy? Would she be expelled and shunned by everyone in Fódlan?

Dorothea shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of those thoughts. _‘No. Today is supposed to be a fun day.’_ The songstress marched into the baths to prepare for her day with her girls, all the while that nagging thought stuck into the back of her every thought. ‘Does Marianne know?’

* * *

The day came and went as a thoroughly exhausted Dorothea lugged her body to buy some expensive meat for her pack. The sly grin the merchant wore didn’t ease her wariness in the slightest.

“Ah! If it isn’t the ‘Canine Master’! What can I do for you Dorothea?” Spoke the old merchant. He was a pot bellied old man with greasy hair. The way his eyes hungrily explored her body suddenly made the young woman wish Angus was here to defend her honor.

“Please don’t call me that,” She seethed, “just give me the usual.”

The old man nodded expectantly before grabbing a large package that sat on a counter behind him and handing it to his waiting customer. Dorothea already had the exact payment required sitting on his wooden table as she grabbed hold of her purchase and promptly left before he could get another word in.

Trekking down the stone pathways, the brunette couldn’t help but let her thoughts go back to her encounter earlier in the day. Truthfully, she didn’t know much about the sullen looking girl. The blunette always seemed to keep to herself and generally looked depressed at all times. That at least she could understand. Before Angus came into her life she felt very much the same. However instead of taking Marianne's apparent approach, Dorothea instead slipped on a mask of charm and cheer. Just what was bothering the girl to make her behave like so…

Dorothea froze and nearly dropped her package as she saw the girl in question standing just outside of her dorm room with a conflicted expression. Some of her lovers were also waiting at the door to her dorm. It was almost comical really. Half a dozen dogs sitting and staring at Marianne in confusion while she studied them in turn. No… was she… speaking to them?

As the songstress watched the encounter, she heard one of her lovers bark and Marianne started blushing. Alarmed at what that could mean, Dorothea made her way over and seemingly shocked the sullen girl who attempted to mutter an apology and scurry away. 

“Wait! Marianne is something wrong? You’ve been watching me today.” Dorothea called out. Her words made the blunette stop her escape.

“W-well yes. There is s-something I'd like to speak to you about… T-that is! Unless I'm being a bother…” Marianne seemed to stumble over her words before losing confidence and finally sagging her shoulders.

The emerald eyed beauty could only watch the girl struggle with pity. Goddess, how can someone be so morose? The girl was practically radiating sadness.

“Uh, sure? Come on in then. You can help me feed these guys if you’d like.” She replied.

At that, Marianne actually seemed to brighten slightly. Was she an animal lover? Now that Dorothea thought about it, this girl was always tending to a horse in the stables. She also remembered seeing her in the courtyard enjoying the company of the local birds.

Dorothea set the package on her desk and began unwrapping it while addressing her guests, "You can sit wherever you like Marianne. The rest of you get ready for your treat!"

Timid shuffling and eager yipping was the response she got. Typical. Package unfurled, she counted the members of her pack who were present. Seven present. Eight absent. Grabbing a set of gloves and seven pieces of meat, Dorothea held the meat in one hand while channeling fire in the other to cook the raw meat.

Marianne on the other hand stayed silent as she kept thinking about the things she had overheard some of the local strays 'talking' about. She'd heard them mention a human with a cap who was making them very happy. It all seemed innocuous enough until the word breeding was 'spoken' that she became concerned. Was Dorothea breeding them with each other? Or was she…

The timid girl shook her head. No. It wasn't impossible per say, as there had been whispers of deviants doing such things regardless of how taboo and frowned upon it was. But that Dorothea Arnault, arguably the most attractive student in the school who could have anyone she wanted, would do such things seemed unimaginable.

"Marianne?" Jolted out of her thoughts, Marianne suddenly had several cuts of meat thrust into her hands which she almost dropped out of surprise. "We'll feed them while we talk. So, what did you need?"

Marianne sat down in a chair beside Dorothea's vanity, while the other girl sat on her bed and cheerfully swung her legs as she tossed a piece to one of the dogs. The blunette shakily reached out and fed the first pup who approached her. She was somewhat surprised at how he gingerly took the piece from her hand. These dogs were trained well it seems.

"U-umm… well…" Marianne swallowed the lump in her throat before trying to speak, "I n-noticed you got a large following…"

Dorothea merely regarded the meek girl with a quizzical look. "Yeah…? I guess everyone knows about that at this point. What about it?"

Sighing at her own failure to get to her point, Marianne gathered as much courage as she could muster which admittedly wasn't a lot to get to her real question at hand.

"T-that's not what I meant to say. What I mean is… u-umm…" How was she supposed to say that she could somehow understand animals somehow without sounding insane? "The dogs with you seem to be really happy."

"Oh? I'd like to think that I'm a great caretaker." Dorothea was smiling but it didn't reach her eyes. Marianne had spent enough time around Claude to discern genuine smiles from false ones.

"I'm not sure how but I can understand animals. And some of these dogs around here have communicated some strange things…" Marianne watched Dorothea closely as her expression became very guarded. The songstress didn't say anything in response and the atmosphere in the room became awkward.

"T-they mentioned how happy they all were," She added before the tense silence suffocated her, "and also how excited they were about the human with the funny hat that would… Um-"

"That would what?" Came the uncharacteristically terse reply. Marianne flinched at the tone and noticed the feeding had finished. She fumbled with her now empty hands nervously before deciding to just say it and get it over with. The girl was too curious now.

"L-let them… b-breed her"

There it was. Dorothea figured she might get caught one day but definitely not in this fashion. Marianne was also the last person she figured would be the one to do it. And especially not because the girl could apparently understand her boys. _‘All in all this is fucking awful!’_

Swallowing down the immediate panic that overcame her, Dorothea kept as cool a facade as she could before addressing the correct accusation. “Is that so? And what do you think?”

“A-about what?!” She squealed. The undignified sound was the result of the shock she felt at the fact that Dorothea didn’t deny it.

“About the fact that I let my boys have their way with me,” Dorothea took some strange satisfaction at watching Marianne’s jaw drop. It felt liberating in a way to finally admit her deepest secret to someone. “It makes them happy, and it makes me happy. Besides, there aren’t any laws that say people can’t indulge in this.”

Marianne could only nod dumbly at that. It WAS true after all. There wasn’t anything technically stopping people from doing such a thing. Other than social stigmas and appearances that is. She was left stupefied regardless.

Silence reigned in the room for a minute straight as Marianne tried to process what she just heard, while Dorothea regarded the girl with a curious eye. Then a mischievous smile made its way on her face. “Wanna watch?”

The question wound up being rhetorical as Dorothea suddenly cast silence on the room and locked the door. Marianne’s eyes blew wide open as the implication of Dorothea’s actions hit her. 

“D-d-dorothea!? What a-” A delicate finger pressed against her lips as the songstress shushed her before pulling away with a seductive wink.

“I’ll prove it to you. You’ll see why my boys love me so much, and why they’re so happy being with me soon enough.”

Marianne blushed profusely as the seductive singer quickly rid herself of her uniform, her erotic body on full display for the blunette. She looked away from the other girl and looked at the dogs in the room. It was now that she noticed that they were all male. They were also all eagerly watching their lover as she deliberated on which one of them she would use to demonstrate that their affection was true and mutual.

Dorothea's eyes landed on an ashen colored member of her pack. He was of medium build and his member was the same in that regard at six inches. Given her familiarity with them and their cock sizes and wanting Marianne to get a good first impression of laying with a beast, a medium sized cock and knot was likely best.

She clambered onto her bed with her rump raised in the usual mating position, inadvertently giving Marianne a full view of her pussy and asshole. The blunette was completely red now as she watched Dorothea shoot the ashen pup an amorous look and patted her pussy with one of her hands.

The dog needed no further preamble as he mounted her and hooked his front paws around her thighs while Dorothea grabbed his hind legs to steady him. Marianne jumped in her seat as loud slapping of flesh permeated the room quickly and intensely as the dog got to work. Along with those lewd sounds, Dorothea's grunts of pleasure also began in earnest.

Marianne felt like she was in another world. Or perhaps that she had been hallucinating as the weight of what she was witnessing really hit her. A young woman was getting plowed by a beast and enjoying every second of it. Or at least she thought that was the case. As from this angle the only parts of Dorothea she could see were her hands that were still holding the canines hind legs and the pink soles of her feet.

"O-oh yes! Yes! More! Give me more! Give me your knot!" The songstress demanded from her mate. 

'Knot? What is that?' Marianne didn't get much time to ponder that as Dorothea started moaning in utter bliss when the canine ramped their primal rutting to a faster pace, drilling the young beauty with his cock as if he was possessed.

The wet slapping noise of their sex in conjunction with the melodic cries of bliss from the brunette was causing Marianne to feel a strange heat pool in her nether regions. It was suddenly very hot in the room and her virgin pussy began to ache in a new way she'd never felt before. Her panties were also damp and got worse as the interspecies coupling went on.

A guttural scream pierced Marianne's ears as she watched Dorothea's toes curl and some liquid splatter out from the brunettes crotch.

For a few moments there was a lull in the room as the songstress recovered from the fucking she just received. When she spoke, it was with an oddly disappointed tone, "Hmph… you didn't knot me…"

Before Marianne could question what that meant the ashen dog suddenly removed himself from the songstress, a torrent of fluid coming out with it to add to the growing mess on the sheets. The dog then moved as if in a practiced manner and laid down on his back with his legs in the air. The young noble gasped and felt her face somehow get hotter as she stared at his cock. She'd never seen a penis before, human or beast.

"Let me taste you darling." The commoner cooed.

Dorothea then positioned herself above her lover before gingerly reaching out and grasping the underside of the knot. Her flushed face slowly inched closer towards the prick before she wrapped her lips along the edge and sucked, starting from the base of the knot and moving upwards towards the tip before going back down. There was a slightly sweet and slightly salty taste that was singing her tastebuds. The sweet flavor was clearly her own and the fact she was tasting herself fueled her lustful state further.

After several repetitions of that motion Dorothea took the tip into her mouth and went all the way down. With her gag reflex suppressed she did so without difficulty.

Glancing up at her charge she made direct eye contact with Marianne who was staring right back with wide eyes. Dorothea smiled, as much as she could with a cock down her throat, and winked at the girl who audibly gulped.

With a 'pop' the canine cock became visible to Marianne again. She didn't get much time to appreciate it as Dorothea dove back down to the base then quickly pulled back to the tip and went back down with the same fervent speed.

Marianne could only watch with growing fascination and some other strange feeling as she watched the buxom beauty suck that red cock in such a lewd fashion. Their eye contact hadn't broken for what seemed like several minutes. The thought of what it tasted like suddenly went through her mind. _'Stop that!'_ She chided herself.

After what seemed like hours though was more likely a handful of minutes Dorothea stopped her ministrations. "Say Marianne," she began, before suddenly tilting the dick in her hand towards the girl, "Want to try?"

The question brought Marianne back to reality as she jerked her head side to side in the negative. "N-no! I couldn't… I shouldn't! It wouldn't be right!" She snapped.

Dorothea frowned. "Wouldn't be right? Don't you see how happy he is? Aren't you happy boy?"

Looking at the dog it was clear he was very much so enjoying his situation. The proceeding bark confirmed that beyond doubt.

_'Heaven'_

That was what Marianne understood from his bark. He felt like he was in heaven, all thanks to Dorothea.

Could someone as awful as herself make someone or even something feel the same? Probably not. Anything she got close to would undoubtedly become cursed just like her.

"Come join!~ I promise he'll love it!" Dorothea said, while wagging the prick in her hand like a toy.

Staring at the curious looking cock again, Marianne's earlier thought returned. "W-what does it taste like?" She nervously asked.

"What does it taste like? Let's see," Dorothea considered the question seriously, "I'm not sure there's anything to compare it to if I'm being honest. It's slightly salty with a unique taste. I came to enjoy it a lot so maybe you will too."

Still unsure, Marianne bit her lip and shook her head. Dorothea sighed, "Well suit yourself. As for me, I wasn't quite satisfied since he didn't knot me. So I'm going for round two!"

There it was again. This supposed knot Dorothea has mentioned several times now. Marianne couldn't keep her curiosity in check any longer. "A-about that… what is a knot?"

"Oh! It's only the best part in my opinion," Dorothea exclaimed, "The knot is the very base of a dog's penis. It's there to ensure pregnancy when they mate. But for me it simply feels amazing! When I'm completely plugged up I feel so full and complete!"

To accentuate her point the songstress pointed at the bulbous part of the canine member she was holding. Marianne HAD noticed it before and now that she knew it's function she was left even more curious. "T-that thing is supposed to l-lock inside you?" She asked, shocked by the idea.

"Yup! Like I said, there isn't a better feeling in the world than being tied together with one of my boys." Dorothea endearingly ruffled her current lovers ears.

The ashen dog kicked his legs in joy before scampering off the bed to rejoin his packmates on the floor. It seems all the action had tired him out as he promptly curled up and drifted off.

Dorothea merely watched, bemused, before turning to the only canine still awake and patted the bed in invitation. The brutish looking male had an off white coat of fur and was one of the younger pups in her pack. This unfortunately meant he was more impulsive and often tried to yank his knot out while it was full sized. The brunette was still training that habit out of him but it was still a work in progress.

Regardless, she had an itch that needed scratching and he was the only available option. The young buck was of course all too eager to accommodate his human lover and all but flew onto the bed.

Dorothea glanced at Marianne who was simply watching the whole scenario play out in silence. "Why don't you come over and get a better look?" She asked, "I promise we won't bite." She added with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Marianne wanted to reject the offer but figured that Dorothea wouldn't relent. It definitely wasn't because she was secretly curious. The songstress smirked as Marianne bashfully sat next to her. She then assumed the mating position and patted her plump right ass cheek. Dorothea laughed when the timid girl squeaked as she got a good look at her rump.

The dog mounted the beauty and impatiently tried to mate with her. Dorothea didn't get to settle herself or move his member in the right position before he began thrusting. 

"Ow ow ow ow! H-hey! That's not the right place!!" The shriek startled Marianne who then looked to see what was causing Dorothea's distress.

When she looked closely at the copulation she saw a thin red prick pumping into the puckered hole above the waiting cunt. Now Marianne had no experience with sex but she knew things weren't supposed to go in that place.

Dorothea tried crawling forward to get away from the intrusion but the dog had completely mounted her and had his legs firmly locked. His immaturity was on full display compared to his peers as he cared not for the distress the girl was in, pumping his quickly enlarging cock into her tight asshole.

Marianne felt helpless and useless as she could only watch on in shock. As usual she couldn't even muster up enough fortitude to help the wailing girl. Just when she was going to try moving the dog Dorothea screamed so loud that Marianne had to cover her ears, distantly aware of a glass vase shattering somewhere in the room.

The knot had grown to half size and pushed its way into the waiting asshole. Despite it being embedded inside, the dog still bucked his hips forward with reckless abandon. The young woman beneath him was helplessly clutching the sheets and whimpering as the feeling of having her ass pried into and knotted settled. It hurt SO much, but there was also a strange pleasant feeling.

“Gah! M-mmph… Kuh!” Dorothea moaned in pain and pleasure.

The young stud finally stopped and went ass to ass with her as the couple began their wait. Or so it would seem.

As Marianne leaned forward to see the knotted asshole up close, the stud pulled forward which drew a pained yelp from the songstress. “NO! S-stop!” She yelled.

The dog however didn’t seem concerned with her commands as he continued trying to pull himself free from their lock. Dorothea desperately tried to grab hold of his hind legs to keep him in place but her attempts failed and soon stopped outright as her body seemingly spasmed when her asshole pried open and the beginning of the full knot became visible.

Marianne was entranced as she witnessed the knot escaping Dorothea’s bowels while she made incoherent noises that one might mistake for a wounded animal. The usually puckered hole was expanding wide as more of the knot extracted itself. For a moment the girl was legitimately scared that it would never stop, but that worry was put to rest as the large intruder popped out suddenly while the stretched out hole clamped down on the much smaller shaft that was still inside.

Dorothea’s body went limp, collapsing onto the bed as the cock slipped out of her brutalized ass. One look at her and Marianne began to panic as her eyes had glazed over and she barely seemed to be conscious. Doing the only thing she could think of, Marianne cast a heal spell on Dorothea’s asshole.

Slowly the brunette seemed to break out of her haze. When she did, a scathing glare was sent towards the offender who whined in shame.

"D-dorothea? Are you okay?" Marianne asked.

"Ugh… dammit that hurt…" Dorothea said while gingerly patting her ass. "Is uh- everything alright down there?"

The songstress spread her cheeks then, giving Marianne a closeup view of her holes. It was almost shocking how shameless the girl was. Still she was asking for a checkup on if any damage had been done. Inspecting closely, her pussy was flushed and glistening while her asshole was still slightly gaping and somewhat swollen. Other than that…

"E-everything looks okay. I think. You'll probably be sore down there tomorrow though…" 

Dorothea nodded at the examination before becoming demure. It was an odd sight to see on the usually bubbly singer. "I wanted to show you how good this was and instead you saw that. Honestly of all the times for that to happen!" She fumed.

Wary of the increasing anger coming from the singer, Marianne tried to placate her, "W-well it wasn't all bad right? And he seemed to enjoy it at least…"

"Yeah, I'm sure he did," She replied while shooting the dog an angry look. Her features softened then as she couldn't stay too mad at one of her boys for long. Dorothea sat up, wincing at how sore her ass already felt. "And yeah at the end it wasn't so bad, at least until he yanked his knot out anyways."

The dog padded his way to Dorothea and nudged her with his wet nose to get her attention, then nuzzled against her side. The singer felt all anger towards him dissipate as she smiled warmly. 

"I'm going to top him off now. You sure you don't want to try?" Dorothea asked.

Glancing towards the red organ, Marianne felt blood rush to her face again as she took in its throbbing form. "I d-don't know…"

“Here try holding it,” Dorothea said as she gently took Marianne’s hand and placed it on the hard cock. The girl flinched at the warm slick _thing_ in her hand. “Stroke it slowly now, up and down like so.”

Marianne numbly followed the instruction as the slick cock throbbed in her hand. The dog seemed to really enjoy it which shocked the morose girl. _He’s enjoying me doing this?_ She was convinced that she would only bring suffering to those around her.

Seeing her surprise, Dorothea chuckled. “See? I told you they love it. Here let me give you better access.”

The singer patted the bed and the canine obeyed her command this time, lying down on his back with his prick pointing straight up in all its glory. Marianne took hold of it again and continued her previous movements. Legs playfully kicking the air let her know that he was really enjoying her hand. She couldn’t stop the swell of joy and warmth that spread through her chest at the thought that _she_ was the cause of it.

“He’ll like it more if you use your mouth you know.” Dorothea spoke up from her spot next to them. Marianne couldn’t help but feel like she was somehow being corrupted but at the same time she wanted to make him happy. She wanted to taste him.

Dorothea watched with some satisfaction as Marianne closed her eyes and lowered her mouth towards the waiting member. She remembered and cherished the first time she had done such a thing. 

The virgin girl felt her body catch on fire as the tip touched her lips for the first time. She stilled as the foreign sensation settled over her. It was hot and wet on her lips, wetting them with his unique substance. A faraway part of her wondered if the goddess would look down on her for doing this.

“Just work the tip in but don’t go too far or you’ll choke. I took it all the way but I trained myself to.” Dorothea said, coaching her newfound pupil.

Heeding her words the girl allowed the cock entrance into her mouth, moaning as the strangely enticing taste washed over her. She barely even remembered that this cock had just been deeply inside of Dorothea’s rectum. Marianne then felt delicate fingers weave through her hair and massage her scalp as they gently pushed her downwards.

“There, just like that. Down then up. Make sure to use your tongue too, they love that.”

Heeding her words Marianne swirled her tongue along the shaft and on the tip. She felt the canine buck his hips upwards and yip excitedly. The warmth from before returned full force as she realized that it was all because of her that he was like this.

Armed with that knowledge, her actions became emboldened as she fervently worked to stimulate him. Even using her hand to jerk the part of the shaft that wasn’t in her mouth. The still nude songstress inwardly cheered that she had found a new running mate. Someone to share her secret with while also also keeping Marianne’s.

“My my, look at you! I didn’t know you had this in you Marianne!” Dorothea teased.

The girl didn’t respond as she was too caught up in her newfound activity, not that Dorothea minded. Her brown eyes widened as a spurt of salty fluid suddenly shot down her throat. The dog beneath her was writhing around now, his head thrashing from one side to the other. 

‘ _What’s happening?’_ She wondered, euphoria momentarily broken.

“Don’t worry Marianne. You're doing great! You made him cum! That’s why he’s going wild!”

Cum? She didn’t know what that was. But it seems that this is supposed to happen. Furthermore, his knot had flared up to its full size in her hand and from what she could understand from him it was clear he was loving every moment of this. _‘Heaven’_. That word again. Except this time directed at her.

Marianne continued sucking his cock for what seemed like forever until she felt the knot dwindle in size and the member recede into its sheath. She straightened her back and met Dorothea’s gaze who was smirking at her.

“Enjoyed yourself did you?” Dorothea chimed, “You’ve got a little something right here you know.” She added and made a gesture to the lower half of her face.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth she felt a sticky substance in her hand. Her lips, nose, and chin were covered in fluid. His and hers. Marianne blushed in embarrassment before she had a handkerchief placed into her hands.

“Use this to clean up. Oh and you can keep that. Maybe think of it as a memento of your first time, yeah?”

Marianne cleaned her face and stuffed the cloth in her pocket before giving Dorothea a warm smile. The singer was taken aback by that. Usually the morose girl would stare at the floor or turn her gaze away while keeping a perpetual frown on her face.

“Thank you Dorothea. Really. I think… you’ve given me something to live for.” She kindly said.

Something to live for? It seemed the poor girl was dealing with a lot.

“Your welcome! Believe me, I know what it’s like to feel like you have nothing. But so long as you have these guys, you'll always be loved and appreciated without judgement. But I am a pretty possessive lover. So-” Dorothea was cut off by Marianne who had newfound confidence.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take any of your mates from you. There are still plenty of dogs around the monastery anyways. I’m sure at least one of them will take a liking to me.” 

Dorothea laughed at that. It seemed that Marianne would need some time to fully grow into herself. “Oh I’m sure there will be more than that. You know, you’re actually very pretty now that I can get a good look at your face. I’m sure you’d have those nobles tripping over themselves for you.” 

“Well it’s a bit for them now isn’t it?” Marianne smiled although it looked more like a smirk.

“Totally! I know how you feel. I don’t want anyone else other than my boys now.” Dorothea amiably agreed. Goddess, how good did it feel to openly talk to someone who shared her passion?

Marianne hummed, “I wonder… will people call me ‘Marianne: The Dog Master?’”

“Marianne! That’s awful!”


	3. Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a class trip, Dorothea is stumbled upon by the last individual she ever thought would catch her in the act of mating.

Dorothea shivered at the cool winds blowing her chocolate hair every which way. For whatever reason, Professor Byleth had opted to arrange a class trip in the wilderness. Something about teaching them to live off the fruit of the lands. Their Professor hadn't steered them wrong yet, so she could only hope they knew what they were doing.

Even so, it was getting colder. And this day was particularly awful as it had rained the day prior. At the very least she had Angie and three others that were the largest members of her pack tagging along.

They were currently trotting a few feet behind her, mingling with a very large black dog that was with them. He wasn't a part of their pack. No, he was with someone else.

That someone was marching beside her and happened to be the newest member of their class. After the Black Eagles had won the mock battle by a paper thin margin, the last combatants being Edie and that prince charming from Faerghus, Marianne had confidently strode over and requested a transfer.

Every student in the Academy was left shocked at the girl's new attitude. Everyone except Dorothea of course, she knew the reason why as one day she noticed Marianne leading her current partner into her room with an eager expression. It seemed she was satisfied with just him though. _She's a one and only type I guess._

Dorothea hummed a melodic tune to spruce up the mood adding to the idle chatter going on around their group. At the forefront was Edie quietly chatting with their Professor and Lysithea, Hubie trailing right behind them as usual. Ferdie was chattering away with Petra about weapons or something. Caspar was trying and apparently failing to keep Lin involved in some conversation. 

Bringing up the rear was Dorothea herself, Marianne, and the ever skittish Bernadetta. The latter was seemingly content to pet the hounds and keep to herself. Marianne on the other hand was asking plenty of veiled questions about her exploits.

"You have a lot of friends Dorothea. Do you plan on having more?" Marianne asked. The question was innocent enough and might seem ridiculous to an outsider.

"I think I have enough," She responded, "Too many friends, not enough time and attention."

Marianne nodded at that, "Makes sense. You can only devote so much time to so many… friends."

"Exactly. You seem to want to keep a small circle yourself."

The meek noble blushed. "Yes well…"

Any further conversation was halted by their Professor rounding on their group with their usual blank expression. Eyes flitting left to right among the students and then to the terrain, they nodded to themselves in affirmation.

"Alright everyone, we'll camp here for the night," Several groans came from the group which Byleth ignored, "I understand it's… dewy here, but this is the best possible location. A copse of trees to our rear to shield us from the elements. A stream to our right for fishing as well as water supply. There's also plenty of wildlife for hunting."

The students collectively stared with wide eyes as their Professor spoke. 

"What is it?" Byleth asked.

Edelgard cleared her throat and stood at attention. "It's nothing serious, my teacher. You usually don't speak so much at once." She clarified.

"Yeah! You usually only speak a sentence at a time." Dorothea chimed in.

"Huh. I never noticed."

That drew exasperated sighs from everyone which Byleth ignored.

"That aside, set your tents. Men on the left and women on the right. I'll set mine in the center." Byleth ordered.

"Is there any particular reason we're set in this way Professor?" Ferdinand inquired. Hubert laughed with his usual sinister timbre before shooting the ginger a piercing glare.

"Clearly it's to discourage any of you from engaging in untoward behavior." He admonished.

Byleth nodded at that, "Yes. This way I can assure none of you will sneak off to have sex."

That statement caused a flurry of reaction. Most blushed profusely at that. Dorothea was unaffected though, shameless as she was. Hubert only quirked a brow.

"Uh... not to ruin your plans or anything but what if we prefer the company of the same sex?" Dorothea asked.

The question seemed to catch the young teacher off guard given the slight widening of their eyes. Closing their eyes, Byleth ruminated on the question before huffing in annoyance.

"Just don't sneak into each others tents to do inappropriate things. The last thing I need is Seteth giving me trouble." Byleth tsked.

"Of course, my teacher. We'll all be on our best behavior… right?" Edelgard stated while giving the group at large a steely glare.

Vigorous nods of affirmation assuaged any worries Byleth had. With that they turned to their supplies and began handing out the tools to fashion their individual tents. While Dorothea was waiting to receive hers, Casper suddenly sidled up next to her.

"Ugh what was the Professor talking about? Having sex with each other? Who cares about that! I'd rather go crack some heads!" He shouted to the heavens.

The singer grimaced at the assault to her ears. Was he being serious? Sex was the most incredible act in the world. Especially if you find the right partner. Or partners in her case.

Then again she didn't want him catching on to anything so simply played coy, "Who knows? You could probably do with some… experience, Caspar. As for me, I'm saving myself for my special someone." She lied, giving Angie who was dutifully sitting next to her a meaningful glance. The one who introduced her to a brand new world. The one that owned her heart.

"There you go again with that… well whatever. That stuff isn't for me." He rolled his eyes.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get through to him, Dorothea made her way to the now vacant spot in front of the Professor. Grabbing a hammer and pike as well as the material for the tent itself, she was about to leave and begin her setup when the teacher spoke.

"Oh and Dorothea? Would you mind keeping your dogs in your tent at night? I don't want them digging into our supplies or wondering off." They asked.

"Of course! Don't worry, I'll make sure they behave."

Satisfied with the answer Byleth turned to the next student while Dorothea began walking to the most secluded spot. Everyone seemed to bunch up together near the center of a clearing. If she wanted to have a little fun at some point she would be heard by someone if she stayed too close.

No one seemed to be settling near the edge of the woods however so that's where she went. It took nearly an hour to properly erect her temporary residence and was a serious pain to do so. Most of the others seemed to be in the same boat. Including Marianne who had claimed the area directly next her. The knowing smile she gave Dorothea made her chuckle.

"Heh. You got the same idea huh?"

"Precisely. If Remmy gets… well you know, I'll be able to take care of him. And he'll be able to take care of me." Marianne blushed.

Dorothea nodded sagely, "Both of us being here means our Professor won't hassle us about being alone too."

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Learning how to purify stream water. Basic hunting skills and how to skin and cook their kills. The last lesson was somewhat hard to experience for the more sensitive students. Finally it was time for everyone to tuck in for the night. Almost everyone anyways if Marianne's devious smile was anything to go by.

Sure enough, it didn't take long for Dorothea to hear the slapping sounds of flesh. It was somewhat muted and even the groans from the blunette were subdued. _Huh. Guess she's a quiet one._

Angie, Bruno, Gunther, and Weiss perked their ears up and stared in the direction of Marianne's tent. No doubt they were intrigued by the goings on in there. Perhaps they could smell the girl's arousal from here?

"Hey! You shouldn't have wandering eyes like that. Makes a girl jealous you know!" Dorothea chided.

The latter three grew sheepish before dipping their heads in apology. Angie on the other hand simply looked at her with excitement. Dorothea rolled her eyes. She knew what he wanted but she wasn't like Marianne. She couldn't stay nearly as quiet and if she mated with him here there was no doubt she'd get caught.

"Come on. Let's find a place we can enjoy ourselves in."

Angus merely barked to signal that he understood. The other three seemed content to simply sleep for the night so Dorothea and Angus quietly left their tent and snuck into the woodlands.

A little ways in, they found the perfect spot. A tiny clearing in the trees with moonlight shining directly overhead. It was almost dreamlike. The only sounds being the chirping of crickets and other wild animals. Dorothea wasn't afraid however as she had Angie with her.

Angie watched as his lover unashamedly removed her clothing. First her top then her skirt before folding them and setting them down on a dry spot on the ground. Her heeled boots came next followed by her long socks. Finally, she hooked her thumbs into the hem of her black lacy panties and tugged them down. Dorothea hadn't been wearing a bra so she was completely naked now.

Laying down on the slightly moist grass, Dorothea ran her finger around her slit before slipping one inside. A soft moan escaped her lips as she pumped the small digit in then out, all the while her other hand stimulated her clit. 

"Well?" She whispered seductively.

Angus plodded over and without delay licked at the sex of the horny young woman. Dorothea whimpered as his long hot tongue made direct contact with her sensitive clit. A louder moan escaped her lips when the foreign appendage slipped inside her pussy.

"G-goddess damnit…"

Leaning back to rest her weight on her forearms, she spread her legs further to truly relish in his oral skills. Dorothea hummed in content as Angus sloppily licked at her cunt without any sort of technique. Not that it hindered her pleasure at all. She was so distracted that she didn't notice two separate flashes of light coming from further in the woodlands.

Sufficiently turned on, the teen placed her hand on his head. Angus was always the most intelligent of her pack and so knew immediately what she wanted.

After the debacle some time ago that left her poor ass completely sore Dorothea had switched to a different position when copulating. If she was in the missionary position then it meant that an accident like that wouldn't happen again. It wasnt that she was disinterested in anal sex. But having it happen without any 'training' and with a fully sized knot forcing its way out was not a good first impression.

Her thoughts were disrupted when a shadow loomed overhead. Brown fur covered her vision as her beloved got himself into position with his crotch pressed directly against hers. The coarse fur tickled her clit and made her giggle.

"You can start now Angie… I need you inside…" Dorothea whispered in a sultry manner.

Pulling his strong legs back, he drove forward and battered her pussy several times before his meat finally unsheathed itself and buried inside of her waiting canal. Dorothea gasped for a moment at the sensation of her walls being spread wide before wrapping her legs around him, crossing her ankles to keep her lover locked in place.

Like usual his pace was relentless; merely a beast looking to breed his human female as quickly as possible. The cock inside was expanding just as quickly as his thrusts. Dorothea was expediting the process by bucking her hips upwards to her lover.

Due to the quiet dewy night, only the sounds of their fucking could be heard. Angie's panting; Dorothea's groaning, moaning, and grunting; and lastly the thorough and brutal merging of their genitals.

In no time his massive knot made its home in her sopping wet pussy, plugging her up as his equally massive cock began depositing his seed into her eager womb. 

Angus moved into the position where they would usually be ass to ass. Instead given their position, his rump was facing her directly. Giving the young woman a view of his anus contracting in a constant manner.

The thought that every time it did so, he was shooting another spurt of cum inside her made Dorothea tingle all over.

"I-I'm so close!" She cried. The tip of his doggy cock was kissing her cervix as it usually did. His knot brought that familiar pressure in her lower regions, expanding her inner walls to their limit. Just a few flicks over her clit and her long awaited orgasm would come.

Panting and with her face flushed as red as the banner of her homeland, Dorothea shakily reached towards her bundle of nerves.

_Snap!_

A sudden crunching of twigs and rustling of fallen leaves froze her in her tracks. Dorothea barely noticed her beloved growling and peering to their right before the sound of metallic and heavy footsteps made themselves known. Looking in the same direction as Angus, Dorothea could only watch in horror as none other than the Flame Emperor walked into the same clearing they were fucking in.

There he was. The same person that was seemingly responsible for the strange things happening in the last several moons. He was reading some parchment and didn't seem to notice the couple at first. The growling of the war dog caused the 'man' to stiffen and finally take in the debauchery Dorothea was committing. The hand carrying the parchment dropped to their side as the Flame Emperor's red eyes bore into Dorothea's jade eyes.

"What the fuck." Came the warbled strange voice.

For a long minute they stared at each other. The Flame Emperor was beyond shocked at what they were witnessing. One minute they were in a clandestine meeting with that vile creature that had ruined their life, Thales. The next they were looking at a naked beautiful young woman with large breasts, seemingly having sex with an animal if the locking of their sex was any indication.

For Dorothea, many thoughts were going through her mind as time seemingly slowed to a halt. Thoughts of how her life was over. Of how the rest of her friends would find her naked chopped up body. Of how this person was going to wield that giant axe that was holstered on their back, and cut her down right then and there. Worst of all, a new feeling arose within her. One that filled her with shame.

The feeling of being caught in the act aroused her beyond belief. The way this person was staring at her, combined with Angus who was now tugging his knot and cock in a fruitless effort to go after the intruder, finally pushed her over the edge.

Without even touching her sensitive clit, Dorothea's melodic and powerful shriek tore through the tranquil silent night as her orgasm rocked her body. The squelching coming from her nethers indicating that she was squirting again.

The 'man' flinched as the young woman's cries broke them out of their stupor but even still, they were rooted in place.

Another minute passed before the songstress finally came down from her high. Mustering as much courage and strength in her voice as she could, Dorothea turned to meet the Flame Emperor's gaze again. "So is this it? Are you going to kill me now?"

Of course any sort of bravado was rendered null by the fact that she was still knotted and completely defenseless. Even Angus was stuck, being that he would rather die than harm his human lover by forcing his huge knot to tear its way out of her cunt. With their orgasms out of the way it was decreasing in size. But not nearly fast enough to safely pull out and attack the intruder.

Another long moment of silence as the three stared each other down before the Flame Emperor simply turned back into the direction they came and walked back into the forest. A flash of light and then all was still and quiet once again.

Dorothea collapsed onto the grass beneath her. Body trembling in the shock and fear that the encounter left her with. _Why didn't he off me? Just who is that person?_

Taking in a shuddering breath to try and calm herself Dorothea waited there, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, as she waited for him to pull out.

* * *

The next morning went by in a blur of packing and setting out to return to the monastery. Dorothea was lost in thought the entire time, debating whether or not to tell her professor what she had seen. It would have been a simple decision if it weren't for the fact that several of the students mentioned in all the hubbub that they had heard what sounded like a wild animal screeching from the woods. Something that made Bernadetta painfully scared.

Marianne of course knew better. A knowing smile and asking if she had enjoyed herself.

No. It was probably safer for her secret to keep last night's encounter to herself. Besides, the Flame Emperor didn't seem to be there to harm her and nothing so far was happening to her class as they made their way back to the Officer's Academy.

Dorothea was so lost in thought that she collided with the person in front of her.

"Ah! Edie! I'm so sorry!" Dorothea apologized.

Steadying herself after nearly being bowled over, Edelgard looked Dorothea over with an unreadable expression. "It's fine Dorothea…"

A surprisingly awkward silence fell over them then. A strange occurrence as they had an amiable relationship with each other. Dorothea would even go as far as calling her a close friend. She also wouldn't rule the princess out as a potential future lover either.

And yet the smaller woman was radiating a strange aura around her. Those strange looks she was giving the songstress were also somewhat off putting.

Without anything further to say and feeling wary about this newfound awkwardness, Dorothea strolled ahead of the future emperor on their march back to the academy.

All the while Edelgard, with a carefully masked expression, stared after her.


	4. Prelude to Induction II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard and Hubert investigate Dorothea and catch a third wheel along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly to set up the next girl in line to get dicked. Dorothea and her doggo are mostly in the background so I decided to throw some yuri in there. It would be redundant to constantly have Dorothea only scenes.

"Are you absolutely certain Lady Edelgard?"

The question irritated the princess more than anything else. She knew what she had seen a week ago on their class trip. Edelgard didn't know whether she was amazed or disgusted by the fact that her classmate was doing such things. She'd noticed Marianne exhibiting similar behaviors as well, with that dog of hers constantly being at her heels.

Just who else was doing the same? Did Dorothea introduce Marianne to these acts? Truly the world was going mad.

"I know what I saw Hubert. And it seemed to be consensual without a doubt." Edelgard stated.

Hubert's brows scrunched up in confusion. Pacing around Edelgard's room to gather his thoughts, he couldn't conjure up any viable reason as to why Dorothea of all people was doing these things.

"To say that I'm surprised would be an understatement. I wonder just how she managed to go unnoticed for so long," Hubert pondered, "Perhaps since no one would think she would do such a thing?"

Edelgard rested her chin on her knuckles as she considered his conclusion. Only a moment passed before she nodded.

"Yes that seems the most likely. Someone with her visage could woo anyone, noble or otherwise. To think that she would spend her time copulating with that Angus of hers-"

"Actually it's likely that she does so with all of those pets of hers." Hubert interrupted.

Edelgard twitched at that. "What?"

Hubert eyed her curiously. Did his liege not make the connection?

"This Angus war dog of hers isn't the only canine that has taken to following our dear songstress. There are of course those other three that accompanied us on our excursion. And I'm sure you've also seen the litany of others that come and go…" Hubert made a to and fro motion with his hands.

"To think she has had- sex- with so many of them…" Edelgard was shocked. She quickly got lost in her own head again and only snapped to attention when her retainer cleared his throat.

"Well what do we do now Lady Edelgard?" He asked.

"What do we do?" Edelgard repeated. What was he on about?

Hubert chuckled, "Yes, what are your orders. With this information in our grasp we can… persuade her into joining our cause. Or otherwise aiding our mission here in some way."

Edelgard narrowed her eyes at him. His logic was sound. Any allies she could get before launching her revolution would be a boon since it was unlikely there would be many. If any. Even so, she'd like those that follow her to at least share her vision. Then they'd fight with everything they have for the sake of their shared beliefs.

She knew full well that allies gained through nefarious means could turn on you at any moment. Afterall, those who slither in the dark were next in line to be destroyed right after the damnable church.

With that in mind Edelgard met his gaze, resolve firm. "Nothing will be done. We will leave Dorothea to her devices, strange as they are."

"Oh?" Hubert quirked his head to one side, "I suppose if that is your wish I will concede. Besides, when the war commences Dorothea's bedfellows will be the least of anyone's concern."

The mood in the room became ambivalent at that. Edelgard was going to dismiss Hubert so that she could ruminate on her thoughts of the future alone but noticed one of Hubert's tells which gave away that he wanted to speak again.

"What is it Hubert?"

The dour man shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he tried to frame his desire in a way that didn't make him come off as a pervert.

"I'd like to… confirm Dorothea's exploits for myself, Lady Edelgard" He said. Hubert hoped that she wouldn't pick up on the excitement he felt deep down. His biggest secret was that he had a curiosity for such things. Humans mating with beasts that is. 

The Vestra never thought that he'd encounter someone that would willingly do it, as such he had been plotting to take a bandit hostage to force a mating session for his own viewing pleasure. But now with such an opportunity in front of him he wasn't about to look a gift dragon in the mouth.

Of course if his Lady uncovered his secret and was repulsed by it, he'd slit his own throat. The way she was appraising him now made a cold sweat run over his body.

Unbeknownst to him, Edelgard had developed something of a curiosity as well. To be more precise, she wanted to know just why Dorothea Arnault the mythical songstress that stole hearts left and right had begun mating with dogs. Was it truly that enjoyable? Or perhaps it was curiosity of the morbid kind. Like witnessing a horrific accident. You don't want to look but at the same time you can't look away.

In the end her curiosity won out, not that she'd tell him that.

"Very well Hubert. Perhaps we can ascertain if she is being coerced in some way by someone. It can't hurt to double check." It was a flimsy excuse and she knew it. Better that than to simply say that she was curious.

"Of course Your Highness," Hubert bowed to hide the content smile on his face, "Let's begin our search for our wayward songstress. I've noticed that lately she has been leaving her room late in the night. Perhaps we'll find her roaming the monastery now."

Edelgard hummed in thought as they left her room and made their way down the hall and to the ground floor near the greenhouse. It was late out and the only individuals out at this time were guards or students who thought they could get away with sneaking about.

The princess could only speculate as to what her classmate was doing this late at night. Was she sneaking around to simply do things with her canine lovers? That didn't make sense. Wouldn't it be easier to simply do such things in her room? Why leave the safety of her room to potentially get caught out in the open?

None of this made sense. Then again; ever since that night that she had witnessed Dorothea in the act of doing something so taboo, Edelgard found herself at a complete loss in trying to understand her.

The only way to truly know would be to ask her directly and that was NOT an option. This new quest of theirs was the second best option she told herself.

Before she could question herself further, Edelgard was startled out of her reverie by Hubert's outstretched arm. Looking up at him in questioning he simply nodded his head towards the path ahead of them.

It was Dorothea. With her dog Angus at her heels walking through the gardens in between the classrooms and the dining hall.

Sharing an unspoken agreement they silently followed, with Edelgard quickly taking off her heels and holding them in her hand to avoid the clicking and clacking that would undoubtedly alert their target.

They stopped when Dorothea did, hiding behind shrubbery as the songstress was bent down and whispering something to the dog. She was in the walkway that lead to the reception area now, moonlight painting her in an azure hue.

When the jade eyed beauty began walking into the next area that held the place where they would partake in tea with their teacher, the stalking duo moved to follow before nearly jumping out of their skin at a pointed cough from behind them. 

"Wh-"

A deft hand and the voice was cut off. Hubert held his gloved hand over the mouth of one Ingrid Brandl Galatea. The girl looked furious now. Just as she was going to bite down on the offending hand, Hubert moved it away before leaning close to her ear.

"Stay silent." He whispered.

The blonde didn't get another word in before Hubert looked again in the direction Dorothea walked towards and cursed before jogging after her as stealthily as he could. _I'm not going to miss my chance now!_

Ingrid looked at Edelgard who had been silent and unmoving the entire time but received no answer from her either as she followed after her retainer.

The two were being beyond suspicious so Ingrid, who had been having a late dinner up to now and was returning to her room, decided that a little detour was in order. _There had better be a good explanation as to why they're stalking their own classmate._

Following after the suspicious duo was simple enough. Past the tea tables and now standing right behind the princess as Hubert was peering out of the doorway, looking right and then left. His eyes flashed and immediately took off in the direction of the cemetery. Edelgard and Ingrid were right on his tail. The prospective knight was still beyond confused but wasn't going to leave without answers now.

The steps leading down to the cemetery came to view and Ingrid could see Hubert crouched low and peering over the edge to the lower level where the graves were.

Having enough, Ingrid snatched Edelgard's wrist before they reached him to get some answers.

"What are you two doing?" Ingrid asked in a whisper.

Edelgard looked towards Hubert for a moment before turning to fully give Ingrid her attention. She needed to ward her away, otherwise she would see something she would never unsee.

"Dorothea has been behaving… strangely recently. We're merely checking to see if she's alright. Don't worry, as her house leader I'll ensure her wellbeing." Edelgard answered.

Not mollified by that at all, Ingrid pressed Edelgard again. "By following her? Why not announce your presence? And besides, she's my friend too! If what you're saying is true I want to make sure she's okay."

Before Edelgard could retort, Ingrid moved towards the ledge Hubert was still crouched by and was about to announce their presence before what she saw caused her eyes to widen comically. The gasp that nearly left her lips was cutoff by Hubert again clamping his hand over her mouth. 

He forced her to crouch down from behind, his body pressed tight against her own as he whispered those words again. "Stay silent."

When Edelgard joined them she could see why Ingrid reacted the way she did. There in the middle of the cemetery, back to them, was Dorothea only in her smallclothes. Her uniform was neatly folded to the side and her dog was standing in front of her.

The three blushed as they took in her body. Even more so when she tossed her hat to the side and slid her panties down. Entranced, the voyeurs collectively swallowed lumps in their throats as they stared at Dorothea's bare peach shaped ass. Edelgard felt an immense attraction to her form. Hubert was anxiously awaiting what was to come. And Ingrid didn't know what to feel.

She could appreciate the beauty of Dorothea's body in the artistic sense, but was it attraction? She also had no idea what was going on. Why was she underdressing here?

Hubert had moved away from Ingrid and was intently watching the strange actions of Dorothea. His focus was broken by a tug at his sleeve. Ingrid was shooting him a questioning stare, hoping to convey her unspoken question. _Is this the strange behavior?_

He nodded then brought a finger to his lips.

A quiet gasp from Edelgard drew their attention back to Dorothea. The beauty had removed her top that left her large breasts free to breath and free for all to see. Or in this case the three who were observing her. Edelgard had already seen her naked that other night, but the circumstances didn't allow her to truly see and appreciate the sight. Now that she could…

"What a marvel of a woman…" Edelgard whispered so low that Ingrid could barely hear it. She had though and couldn't help but agree. Ingrid even felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her brow furrowed however when Dorothea got on all fours and presented her rear high up in the air. A chill ran down her spine. Did Dorothea know they were there? Was she purposely showing off to them?

Ingrid's confusion only shot up when the dog she had forgotten was there then padded his way towards Dorothea's ass.

Looking to her left and right it became apparent to Ingrid that this was what these two were expecting to happen. But what was it? Hubert looked far too excited. Edelgard had an expression that was hard to read, but there was a gleam in her eyes. Like she was analyzing a complex problem.

"Fuck me Angie… I can't wait anymore!" 

Ingrid's eyes grew wide when she heard Dorothea say that. Surely she couldn't mean-

Her body felt numb as she, Edelgard, and Hubert watched the dog mount the brunette beauty. Before any other thought could cross her mind, the dog started thrusting into Dorothea. In no time the quiet cemetery was filled with grunts of pleasure, squelching, and smacking from the rough pounding the dog was inflicting on the songstress.

It was obvious to Ingrid that Dorothea was well practiced in whatever this was. 

The trio watched on as Angus continued to pound his woman with the same mindless mating instinct one would expect of an animal. His slowly growing knot forcing Dorothea's pussy walls wide with every thrust. The fact that she felt eyes on her spurred her lust to higher levels that she hadn't felt since her encounter with the Flame Emperor.

Dorothea pressed the right side of her face to the ground to steady herself as she snaked one hand down to her clit while using the other to tug at her hardened nipples. His knot was nearly full size when it finally pushed its way inside her familiar cunt for the last time, lodging itself within.

Dorothea groaned, hoping her audience heard her pleasure, as her orgasm spread throughout her body. Her already brutally stretched walls clamping down on the now full sized knot forced a second orgasm to rock through her right after the first. As always his red organ felt so big and hot inside of her just how she liked it.

Up on the second level Hubert was panting similarly to the dog. Edelgard was lightly blushing, her stocking clad legs squirming. Ingrid's mind was everywhere but nowhere at once. She should feel repulsed by what she was watching. And yet she felt an odd pleasant feeling in her belly instead. More than that her nipples were suddenly very sensitive as was her crotch, the slightest brushing of her smallclothes on both causing a stifled moan to bubble in her throat.

Hubert was so entranced that he didn't hear it. Edelgard on the other hand turned her attention towards Ingrid. Their half lidded eyes met and the lancer suddenly felt her face flare up. What was this feeling? Could it be arousal? Impossible. Watching a beast lay with one of her friends shouldn't cause such feelings. And yet…

Ingrid nearly yelped when the princess kneeled behind her, wrapping her strong arms around her torso. Unlike Ingrid who didn't understand what her body was feeling, Edelgard was fully aware that the blonde was aroused. Her flushed cheeks, husky breaths, and trembling body was a dead giveaway.

She was in a similar state. Seeing her brunette friend completely in the nude and hearing her pleasure turned her on. Edelgard couldn't help but feel a need to make Ingrid feel good. It was her lust, she knew it but couldn't stop herself.

"Don't make a sound." Edelgard breathed into her ear.

So Ingrid returned her focus towards Dorothea who was in an odd position now. The dogs rear was now pressing against that of the songstress. Her hand was still furiously pinching her clit and soon Ingrid could see a splattering of fluid watering the earth underneath the interspecies couple.

Her newfound arousal only grew when she felt gloved hands reach underneath her clothes; one hand groping her pale breasts, the other finding purchase on her mound. Ingrid bit her own knuckle to keep from making any noise as the roaming hands of Edelgard fondled her swollen clit and pink nipples. 

This became especially difficult when a finger slipped inside her virgin pussy. The other pinching and tugging one nipple then the other. Goddess above she'd never felt anything like this. Ingrid had never bothered with anything sexually related but now realized what she was missing out on as pleasure chemicals were dispersing through her body. Something big was approaching, something new.

Ingrid was only knocked out of her stupor when Dorothea let out a cry of bliss, returning her attention to the coupling below. Edelgard also watched on from over Ingrid's shoulder as the dog began detaching himself from the brunette. 

Their breath hitched when an impressive cock popped out of the singer. It was very red. And very big, dangling from side to side.

"She had that inside of her?!" Edelgard sounded genuinely shocked, a rarity.

Yet again Ingrid couldn't help but agree with Edelgard, it appeared very long and thick with a strange growth at the base. Her mouth watered as she gazed at the slick red cock. The sudden appeal to the inhuman member as well as the finger in her cunt and stimulation to her sensitive nipples forced Ingrid into her first ever orgasm.

Edelgard felt the vaginal walls clench hard on her finger and knew Ingrid would give away their position if she didn't act. She roughly pulled Ingrid's face to the side just enough to smash her lips into hers. A moan reverberated into her mouth and down her throat as Edelgard kissed Ingrid to silence her orgasm. The blonde returned the kiss clumsily, both from inexperience as it was her first and from her delirium.

As Ingrid continued to moan into their sloppy kiss, Edelgard glanced over to Hubert who was still attentively watching Dorothea with an obvious tent in his pants. No doubt he would take care of that the second they went their separate ways. Was this his intention all along?

She then turned to the woman in question and flinched when she saw her grab hold of the impressive cock and began sucking on the tip. Even from here she could see a pink tongue run over the oddly shaped flat tip before engulfing several inches into her mouth.

Edelgard pulled away from Ingrid and frowned at the dazed look in her eyes. Though she understood why she was in such a state. One of her friends was currently performing fellatio on a dog, and she herself had just pleasured someone she didn't think she ever would. Nothing about this made sense in any way. 

Wiping away some of their shared saliva from her lips using her sleeve, Edelgard gently patted Ingrid's cheek to return her to her senses.

The girl stirred and gathered her bearings. Where was she again? It hit her then that the princess of Adrestia was extremely close to her. Much too close. She then remembered what was happening before her mind blanked out. Being brought to her peak by another woman, Dorothea mating with an animal, kissing another woman.

Chancing another look down into the graveyard, Ingrid could only watch as Dorothea took the entirely too large doggy dick into her mouth and down her throat. The absurdness of it all made her body feel limp and the last thought that flitted through her lust addled mind before she lost consciousness was of what that thing would taste like in her own mouth.

The sudden weight from Ingrid's limp form nearly caused Edelgard to topple to the ground. Luckily she recovered quickly and cradled Ingrid in her arms. As quietly as possible she stood, the unconscious girl held in a princess carry, and walked away from the show they had received.

There was nothing else to be gleamed, she'd satisfied her curiosity and couldn't leave Ingrid here in this state. Better to make an exit while Dorothea was preoccupied.

Hubert hardly registered that his liege had left, her clicking heels on cobblestone being the only indicator of that. He had been enraptured by Dorothea and her mate the entire time. This was even better than he could imagine. His only lament was that he couldn't get a closer look.

The dark mage dropped his pants and undergarments and got to work now that Edelgard had left. Dorothea deepthroating the dog cock was driving him over the edge...

* * *

The first thing Ingrid felt when she awoke the next morning was an unfamiliar ache in between her legs. Unfamiliar but not unpleasant. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her own bed in her own room, a room she didn't remember getting to.

Shaking the grogginess away as best she could, Ingrid got ready for the day. While doing her hair she couldn't help but think about the previous night again. Edelgard's hands all over her, Dorothea doing something unspeakable. Despite all of the moral conventions that were broken she didn't hate it.

Relations with another woman were unconventional but not wholly strange. Engaging in them herself was something she'd never imagine, even if it was in the heat of the moment. The fact that the heat in question was brought upon by watching someone have sex with an animal was what sent her mind reeling.

"What do I do about this…" Ingrid sighed. 

Food. That was what she needed. Food was what she needed to get her thoughts straight. All but sprinting to the dining hall went the blonde. No one paid her any mind however when she all but threw the doors open at the prospect of a meal.

However, lilac eyes stopped her like an impregnable fortress would an attack. The princess of Adrestia was sitting at one of the tables with her servant naturally beside her. Bowls of soup and a loaf of bread left untouched as the two didn't seem interested in their meals. What a waste.

"Ah Ingrid. Sit with us." Edelgard said. It was an order made to come off as a request.

The lancer nodded. She couldn't deny the future leader of a nation after all.

Ingrid sat down across from the two after fetching her own breakfast and immediately began wolfing it down. A cough from across the table stopped her piggish eating. It dawned on her then who she was displaying her poor dining decorum to.

"A-ah my apologies, Your Highness." Ingrid sheepishly mumbled.

"It's fine. I was just startled." Edelgard replied.

The next few minutes were spent in a slightly uncomfortable silence, the other two finally eating their own breakfast alongside Ingrid. Still the events from last night lingered.

When she finished, Ingrid finally decided to ask what had been on her mind all morning. 

"So about last night-" She began.

"Don't." Came Edelgard's authoritative voice.

"Don't? What do you mean? After what we saw, shouldn't we do something? I mean… it isn't that I want to pry into someone else's affairs but what Dorothea is doing isn't natural." Ingrid said with shocking aplomb.

Edelgard seemed taken aback for a moment before regaining her composure. "There's nothing to be done. What Dorothea is doing isn't technically against the law, just frowned upon."

"Exactly. And besides, she seems to be in higher spirits as of late and isn't harming anyone. Her… mate seemed to enjoy himself. So who are we to stop her happiness?" Hubert quipped from beside Edelgard.

Ingrid eyed the mage and couldn't help but feel that he had some sort of angle. He definitely seemed like he had enjoyed himself far too much, or at least she remembered as such before she had fainted. Which reminded her…

"And Edelgard-"

"I apologize for my actions towards you Ingrid," Edelgard interrupted again, "I'm not entirely sure what came over me, but I took advantage of you when you were uh-"

"N-no it's fine really. I didn't dislike it." Goddess what was she saying? Saying such a thing to the emperor to be. 

Thankfully the girl only seemed surprised. Hubert held a scrutinizing gaze towards her. Did he really not know about what they did? Was he that focused on Dorothea? What manner of pervert was he.

Not that Ingrid was much better. She may have stumbled onto that debauchery by chance, staying to watch and becoming aroused from seeing it didn't lend her much credence to talk. Great. Now she was thinking about it again.

How the dog pumped into Dorothea. How much the young woman seemed to love it from her cries of passion. The sheer size of his member. How something that big being inside her must feel like. And how happy Dorothea had been in recent moons. Was it all because of this dog?

Actually now that Ingrid thought about it, there were many dogs that were surrounding the songstress these days. Did she-

"Ingrid are you unwell? Your cheeks are flushed" Edelgard asked. The blonde had suddenly begun blushing a moment ago.

"I-I'm fine!" Ingrid said a little too forcefully.

"I agree with Edie, my dear Ingrid. You're looking a little clammy."

That beautiful voice caused the three to flinch. Something that Dorothea noticed.

"Uh actually are you and Hubie okay too? You look like a demonic beast just ate your cat." Dorothea asked.

Edelgard was confused at that. What an odd analogy.

"We're fine Dorothea, you simply startled us." Edelgard calmly stated. Always in control.

"Oh? I'm not exactly sneaky. You three must've been having a pretty interesting conversation if you didn't notice me." Dorothea said as she sat down beside Ingrid.

 _Yes. About you._ Ingrid deadpanned to herself. Hubert's smirk as his lone visible eye carefully gazed at Dorothea told Ingrid he was thinking the same. Or perhaps more than that, given his shocking pervertedness.

Thankfully Edelgard was always calm and cool so she could properly function in unexpected situations such as this.

"Yes. It was a very interesting conversation. Unfortunately it's something of a secret so I'm afraid I can't divulge details."

Dorothea pouted. "Aww Edie. Not even to me? It isn't because of how you've been avoiding me recently is it? Did I do something wrong?" She asked. 

Edelgard shook her head. "Forgive me Dorothea. I've simply been preoccupied recently. Empire matters as I'm sure you'll understand." 

It was impressive how easily she could lie through her teeth. In this case it was warranted. She couldn't exactly say, 'Yes, I've been keeping my distance as I try to understand why you've been laying with dog's'.

Either way Dorothea seemed pleased by that answer.

"Oh thank goodness! I was worried I'd wronged you somehow Edie! By the way, I didn't know you and Ingrid here were friends." 

Dorothea could only stare in wonder as the two blushed. A look at Hubie didn't give her any answers though. That wolfish gaze of his was a little disconcerting however. Since when did he look at her like that? She thought that his primary interest was in his liege.

Not that it mattered either way. She only had an interest in _canine_ males now. There was no doubt a human man would leave her dissatisfied. Not being knotted during sex at this point would be akin to sacrilege.

"We've only become recently acquainted." Said Edelgard who had recovered from her embarrassment first.

 _Perhaps a little too intimately acquainted._ Ingrid thought. 

Ingrid coughed. "Yes well enough about that. Let's eat!"

Everyone dug into their meals then. Though while they ate together their thoughts were scattered. Edelgard still didn't understand Dorothea's decisions. At least she confirmed that it WAS her decision and she seemed to love doing these things. 

Ingrid tries to understand her newfound attractions and how quickly things could change in one night. This time yesterday she didn't even consider the possibility of being involved with a woman. Now she could find the two women she was seated with attractive physically. Especially when she remembered Dorothea's nude body. Her perfect ass and large tits bigger than her own. Then there was the member of that dog. Even now her thoughts drifted to it. No doubt it would be plaguing her dreams in the near future.

Hubert was now planning to be Dorothea's nightly watcher. If she continued to roam the nights anyways. Last night had resulted in a most explosive orgasm for himself. The man chuckled at the fact that he left his mess painting the stone floor white, just to spite the church. Some cardinals had come across it and rumors were ablaze now around the campus. Rumors that Dorothea likely heard.

Which she had. Dorothea knew that she had been watched last night. Ever since her strange encounter on the class trip, she realized she enjoyed an audience. Though she couldn't help but wonder who it was. It had to have been a man. What with the semen coating the floor next to the graveyard. 

Dorothea also couldn't help but feel like these three were hiding something. Or at least Ingrid and Hubie were. Edie was back to being her usual self around the songstress, which made her very happy. Ingrid though shifted nervously in her seat. Hubie was still giving her that look. She had half a mind to tell him off but decided against it.

She'd find out what their issues were soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Further parts may be added.


End file.
